


Distracting

by imastrangeone98



Series: The Past (The Mandalorian) [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastrangeone98/pseuds/imastrangeone98
Summary: "Keep me warm," Din had cooed into her ear before passing out on the bed.Who knew that would be such an arduous task?
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: The Past (The Mandalorian) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843624
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe im back with my bullshit
> 
> im ready for season 2- Pedro pascal and baby Yoda own my heart

"Keep me warm," Din had cooed into her ear before passing out on the bed, falling into a deep slumber just as his cock slid in all the way to the base.

Kyla thought it'd be easy: keep his dick warm while they slept the night away. It wasn't as if she was a light sleeper, anyway.

So why was she struggling so much?

It was pitch black in the room, and the Crest's air filter was making too much noise. It pissed her off to the point where she was tempted to go fix it, but that meant she'd be disappointing him.

And Maker forbid she disappoint him.

Besides, the delicious feeling of his thick cock pressing right against her sweet spot was too good to give up.

So she settled for focusing on her breathing, trying to control the slowly building pressure in her stomach. That, and carefully gyrating her hips, hoping to at least relieve some of her unfulfilled desire.

Until she felt his grip on her waist tighten.

"And _what,_ " he rasped, his hot breath tickling her ear, "do you think you're doing?"

The small whine that left her throat was unavoidable. She fidgeted in his arms. "I was just..."

"Being needy again?" he huffed. "It's only been an hour."

She swallowed. _Only an hour?_

Din sighed. "Filthy girl." But he didn't sound angry at all; just sleepy. "Hold still."

"No, Din, I just... need a quick second. I'll be alright." And she sucked in deep breath after deep breath, fighting to temper her growing lust and keep her hips taut against her body.

But then Kyla yelped, as she felt a hot finger prod at her sensitive clit, rubbing firm circles around the bundle of nerves.

"What kind of man would I be," he murmured, "if I didn't take care of you too?"

He thrusted shallowly inside her, moaning softly as the tip of his cock brushed against her cervix. She sighed, feeling the relieving pleasure sweeping through her body with each push of his hips.

"There..." she said quietly, rubbing against him as he lazily fucked her. "Right there..."

"Here?" he drawled, thrusting upward, letting the thickness of his cock hit all the right spots inside her dripping cunt.

"Oh... yes... right there!" she gasped, gripping his arm tight as her body began to rock back and forth with the increasing force of his thrusts.

With a grunt, Din heaved himself to his knees, dragging her small body with him, and gently nudged her face into the pillows. He draped himself over her back, nuzzling her cheek and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Stay still, _cyar'ika._ Lemme take care of you." And with renewed vigor, he pushed back inside her, deeper into her warm pussy, filling her over and over, savoring the tightness of her walls around him.

It didn't take long for them both to reach their climax. Din moaned as his cum spurted inside her hole, giving a few more indulgent thrusts before taking her in his arms and collapsing back on his side. His free hand stroked her cheek.

Kyla hummed, sweetly kissing each fingertip, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Satisfied?" he slurred drowsily, and pressed a hot kiss to the back of her neck.

She nodded. "Uh huh..."

"Good."

They went quiet for a few precious moments, savoring each other's warmth and comfort.

But there was something...

"Din?" she asked, confused. "Are you... gonna pull out?"

She felt him shake his head behind her. "No."

"...Huh?"

"We're trying this again."

She gulped. This was going to be a _long_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> also I heard about the shit going on with gina carano... I like cara dune but her actress is garbage


End file.
